1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a sensor, and more particularly, to a tilt sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, commercially available tilt sensors are usually dual-phase sensing, meaning the sensors can only sense two tilt directions. These sensors are typically quite bulky. Regarding the current consumer electronic products such as cellular phones, conventional tilt sensors may find difficulty for applications in such devices where a thin and sleek profile is usually preferable.
Furthermore, if a quad-phase sensing tilt sensor is required, the four directions being up, down, left, and right, then usually two sets complementing dual-phase sensors are needed. However, in this implementation, costs cannot be lowered, device bulk cannot be decreased, and fabrication steps cannot be reduced.
Accordingly, an important issue is to design a suitable tilt sensor which has small size and low cost, and is adaptable in consumer electronic products having a thin profile and low cost.